The Story of Mrrf!
by Snake Archer Twins
Summary: Just when you thought YuGiOh couldn't any crazier...well, you were wrong! The beginning is a bit serious...but that's only until Demi shows up...Anywho, Rei, Malik's sister, has a 'locket' that is a mystery and she must figure out it's secret to help sav


Kaji: Hey all!! I've had quite a bit of caffeine and so has Rei...isn't that right Rei?  
  
Rei: *bouncing off the walls and ceiling* Of course it is!!!! Looky at what I found!! *holds out a box of Pixie Stix*  
  
Kaji: Sweet!!! *jumps on the box and devours half of it* Now, I commisioned my baby Cloud Strife to do the disclaimer...you're up Cloud!!  
  
Cloud: Sure...I thought we were gonna...  
  
Kaji: Shhh...not in front of the audience...just read the disclaimer. Then afterwards...  
  
Cloud: K. Rei and Kaji do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters or any clothes companies mentioned, but they do own themselves and Kaji owns her other personalities, one of which is a character in this fic. Please don't sue, we really don't own anything anyway...I mean you might be able to get some pocket lint and a paperclip if you're lucky...on with the fic.  
  
"text" - speech  
  
'text' - thought  
  
[text] - mind speech (happens in later chappys)  
  
*^_^*  
  
The Story of Mrrf! XD  
  
*^_^*  
  
Spell 1  
  
*^_^*  
  
Who am I?  
  
Why am I here?  
  
What is this place?  
  
Rei awoke, quickly sitting up in her bed, causing her necklace to rattle on it's thick chain. Sweat rolled down her face, dripping onto her pillow and causing her black silk pajamas to cling to her sun-tanned skin. Rei looked out of her window from her spot on the bed and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
'What was that place? Everything...So dark and ancient' Rei thought as she recalled her dream, while wiping the sweat off of her face and continuing to look out her window at the silvery crescent moon.  
  
Rei sighed as she shifted to the edge of her bed and put her bare feet on her fuzzy white carpet, deciding to get up, seeing as there was no way she was going to go back to sleep anytime soon. Rei walked over to her closet and started to t ake out her school uniform, but stopped as she remembered something.  
  
"Today...I'm...moving..." she said aloud to herself as she placed the school uniform back into the closet and dressed in her usual...black Jane pants with a black belly shirt, spiked bracelet, and Converse shoes.  
  
She glanced over at some already packed boxes and frowned before remembering that she had packed everything that needed to be packed except for her bed, which was pretty much bare anyway. She yawned, stretched, and headed to the bathroom for her morning routine before she continued with the packing.  
  
*^_^*  
  
Rei finished untangling her hair, ran her fingers through the shoulder-length bangs and middle-back-length rest, and walked back into her bedroom. She looked at her bed and groaned.  
  
'It's WAY too early to pack anything' Rei thought as she tossed her sheets and pillow into an open box before starting to take the bed apart.  
  
When her doorbell rang, Rei rushed down the stairs to her front door and found a letter had come through her mail slot. She picked it up and glared at the return address.  
  
"...Malik..." Rei grumbled as she thought about just throwing it away instead of reading it, but she decided against that idea because of the off-chance that it was important.  
  
She tore it open and read what her brother had to say...  
  
Dear Sister,  
  
  
  
I have two favors to aske of you...One, I need you to come to Domino City and meet me...and two, I need you to bring your necklace with you. I have figured out it's purpose and maybe the reason for the capsule not opening. I will meet you at the ariport and don't bring a lot of stuff.  
  
Your dear brother,  
  
Malik  
  
"Dear brother my ass," Rei said allowed as she re-read the 'dear brother' part and arched an eyebrow before folding up the letter and shoving it into her pocket.  
  
Rei looked down at ther necklace and scowled at it. She looked at the Egyptian symbol for 'Life' that had been inscribed onto the capsule that she had tried multiple times to open, failing miserably each time. One night she had been so desperate that she had written to her brother, Malik, in hopes that he would know why her necklace wasn't opening, but he hadn't answered...until now. She had considered writing her big sister, Ishizu, but had decided against it seeing as her sister had been too busy the last few times she had tried to talk to her. Rei sighed and continued to pack.  
  
'I'll have to postpone my moving,' Rei thought to herself, growling out loud. 'Great...just great.'  
  
She made her way upstairs to pack some clothes and her CD player with her favorite CDs. She then grabbed her car keys, went back down the stairs, grabbed her cell phone, and headed out of her house, locking it behind her. After making sure everthing was in order she jumped into her car and took off to the airport.  
  
*^_^*  
  
Rei sat next to one of the many window seats on the airplane, ignoring the Captain's instructions, seeing as she had already memorized from all of the traveling she had done in the past, and listened to her burned CDs. Rei worked wonders with computers, which helped her greatly when she graduated from a technology highschool, along with her friends, with A's and B's. She was also one of the top swordswomen in her school. This thought caused Rei to remember something she had forgotten.  
  
"My sword," Rei said to herself silently, then slapped her forehead,"I...can't...believe...I...forgot...my...sword." Her hand slid down her face as she laid her head against the head rest.  
  
'They better have some decent weapon shops in Domino City' she thought to herself, looking out the window anhd slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open and she grabbed her cell phone, answering it on the second ring. Suddenly her mood went from who-gives-a-flying-fuck to what-business-do-you-have-calling-me.  
  
"Hello Malik..."  
  
*^_^*  
  
Rei: Yup, that's the first chappy!! Kaji and Cloud are *cough* unavailable right now *cough* but I can take care of this stuff. Please review happily...flames are welcome...well, constructive flames are welcome, even thought they're only going to be used for making homemade Pocky and such. Well, Ja ne' 


End file.
